Thanks to the Rain
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A requested story from Shen's General. Blaziken stays over his crushes house due to the rain. The two are alll alone. You know what that can always lead up to. M Blaziken x F Lucario.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the Rain**

**When was the last time I did a Pokemon x Pokemon, hm? Well, here it is! Also, it's Shen's General's request! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Haah! Haah!" BAM! Another swift kick to the scarecrow! It went down in an instant. "Hah Hah!" I snicker as I stretch my arms. I've been getting better and better in my training everyday. I might even be the best in the academy, but probably nowhere near Cobalion. Oh well. I don't really care about becoming stronger than him, but rather... to impress a certain female; Lucario. She's a really short and cute girl that's very quiet, which just adds to her passive charm! "Hah..." Geez, I act all girly when it comes to love! The guys would sooo make fun of me if they saw me acting like this. It would be even worse if Lucario saw me. I actually wonder if she likes me back... "Probably not." I sigh.

I boridly walk through the night, tired of training for the day and having nothing else to do at home. No reason at all, I start staring at the houses I pass by until one caught my attention; one where I could see Lucario through the window. "!" She was reading a book and looked happy too. Being too nervous to call out to her, I enjoy the sight of her beautiful self. Until she notices me. Damnit. "H-Hey, um, don't mind me! It's not like I was staring or anythi- ***drip* **Oh, motherfucker..." The worst ever weather starts happening; rain. Not even 10 seconds and it's already pouring down like a hurricane. "Gah!" I kneel down on the little front porch of theirs until it dies down. I jump from the sound of the door suddenly opening. It was her! She gestured me to come in, but really, how could I?! I try shaking my head in protest, but she drags me in forcefully.

"H-Hey, ah, wait a minute! Are you sure it's okay for me to-" "It's fine! Nobody is here except me." "?!" U-U-US? ALONE?! Oh my... She leads me up to her room. "Wait here. I'll get you a towel." She leaves me in her room alone. I can't but observe it; the walls were a good mix of white and pink, a nice purple carpet floor, and her bed looked as if it's soft and puffy. "I'd love to sleep with her in it..." "Hm?" "?!" I slowly turn my head. She was right there and you could tell she heard what I said. NO. NO. NO. "W-Wait a second, before you think I'm some sick pervert, I DIDN'T mean it that way! (Really, I didn't!) I-I just meant as, um... uh..." She shook her head. "It's alright, I understand. Kneel down, I'll help dry you." "Oh um... okay." I sigh of relief and kneel down. The towel she's rubbing over me feels so soft. Our faces are so close to each other. I was barely able to look at her. "I was just about to take a bath." "O-Oh! Really?" "Yes. You can roam around the house if you would like to." She said, leaving. I'm not sure what to do... and it would be mighty weird and rude to just wonder around like that. Then she came back. "Actually, would like to help wash my back?" "!" I-I'm not sure what to say. It would be perverted to agree happily, but then I wouldn't have the heart to turn her down, either. Again, she just drags me before I can even answer. Does she always do this to people?

"Oh..." The bathroom was covered in mist. The heat that filled the room felt so good. "Wet the towel in the water over there. I'll sit down." "O-Okay." I did as she said and reluctantly stuck my hands in the damned water. Ugh, water is the bane of my existence. I turn back to her and almost drop the towel; she was sitting down, completely naked. I shook my head and kneeled down on my knees. I could see her breasts poking out from the back, since they are pretty huge. "Gigh!" I smack my forehead. There's not time for thinking like that! I glide the towel up and down her back. I guess I'm doing it right, because she's not complaining or anything. "Thank you. It's really difficult to get to my back, you know?" "Yeah, it can be." "I'm sorry that you have to be in a room full of water." "No, it's fine. I'm just happy to help." "Hmm.." She smiled. I sighed happily. Seeing her smile is just such a satisfactory for me. This is probably also the first time we've ever talked so much like this.

"Hah...Hah..." I was so into my thought that I didn't realize she was panting. Was the heat getting to her? "Hey, are you okay-" My eyes bulge out. I find that my hands aren't on her back anymore, but squeezing her breasts. "H-Hah! Ahh!" I free my hands immediately. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" It doesn't help that a certain _thing _of mine in my pants was throbbing against her butt. She looked up at me, her face completely red. "N-No, continue. Your hands felt... very good on me." "...Huh?" She grabbed my arms and placed them back on her chest. They felt so...soft, just as how I expected them to be. I couldn't help but give them a good squeeze. "Hah..." Her nipples felt hard when I pinched them, giving me a more enjoyable loud shriek from her. I twirled them with my fingers, her moaning in obvious pleasure everytime I did. I replaced my fingers with my tongue, getting even more of a response out of her. "Blaziken..." I flicked it with my tongue several times before sucking it. She rubbed my head while gliding my other hand down to between her legs, which was noticeably very wet. I pressed my finger against her clit, making her screech out. I slide my finger down lower and put it inside of her. "Haah!" She locks my arm in with her tightly closed legs.

I take my tongue away form her nipple and slide it inside of her mouth. "Mmm..." She willingly "fights" my tongue with hers, throwing one more finger inside of her while playing with her tit. My dick was throbbing so hard in my pants that it was practically torture. I stop playing with her tit and use my free hand to unzip my pants, finally giving it freedom. She notices and frees the hand I was fingering her with, her juices practically soaking it. She repositions herself, her dripping area right infront of my face. I immediately taste it with my tongue, happily lapping up the juices. I did so while using my free hand to grope her butt while holding her steady with the other. I slightly shook from the warmth of her tongue on my dick. I could feel it in her mouth, her bobbing her head in a good speed. "Hmm..mm..." I could hear her slightly murmurring while the wet sounds of us licking each other filled the room. My tongue felt completely warm and wet inside her, the sudden stream of cum being a great aftertaste. "Hhhggh..." She tremble slightly from her sudden orgasm, but still continues to suck me off. I slowly clean her pussy of her cum, tickling the pink surface with the slow glides of my tongue, making her tremble.

I let out a groan myself. "L-Lucario... I-I'm, gonna cum!" I let out a loud grunt, my muscles tightening as I shoot my cum inside her mouth. "H-hhnnmmm!" She takes most of it down, some dripping down her mouth. I slap her butt for her good job. She repositions herself again, her pussy sitting right on top my dick. "Blaziken... I want to do this so bad with you..." She says, slowly sliding it inside of her. I wrap one arm around her stomach as begin to thrust into her. "Haah, ahh!" She moans out loudly, clenching my legs with her hands. She was such a tight fit, but it felt so good. I could tell she was moving along with me, her hips moving on their own. I use my free hand to play with her tit again. "Haah, Bl-Blaziken. I love it when you play with my nipple..." "H-Ha ha... me too." I pant out, hardly groping her tit while I play with it. "Your breasts are so soft and your pussy tastes and feels so great to fuck. I love this so much..." I could myself thrusting in her much faster and harder now. I was coming closer and closer to cumming. "Bl-Blaziken... pl-please... inside of me..." "O-Okay!" I heed to her wants and cum inside of her. I bite her and tightly squeeze her tit as I orgasm hard inside of her. She and I pant, her cracking a small smile. "Th-That was great. Blaziken..."

We were in her room now. Now that I think about it... I honestly can't believe this all happened. I'm laying in her bed with her. She's only in a pink laced bra and panties, which I swear would be a non-missing one hit KO if it were a Pokemon move. I was only in a tanktop and boxers. She cuddled against my chest while I stroked her leg, which was rubbing gently against mine. We didn't say anything for a while, but there was no need. There was no need to tell in words how much we actually loved each other. I was surprised she liked me, and she apparently knew I liked her all along. It went from a girl I wouldn't have the guts to normally talk to, to her being my girlfriend after such an...experience. The rain was still out there, pouring down hard as ever. Now I said I hated water, for extremely obvious reasons (if you don't know, then even a Slowpoke is smarter than you), but because of water (rain), I was able to become the boyfriend of the cutest girl I've ever known. Thank you rain. Thank you...

* * *

**That's done! Now to get more done hopefully! Goodbye now!**


	2. Big Bro Ken

** Thanks to the Rain 2**

**An extra chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

***Badump* *Badump*** That's the sound my heart was making. Lucario and I were home alone in my house. No school today, so we spent this time together to do homework. We barely said anything during the entire thing, even though we're together now. Even though we did...THAT at her house. The only sounds in the room were the writing of our pens and the occasional shifting of our bodies. I didn't like this; the atmosphere is so awkward unsettling. She may be too shy to anything, but I certainly won't! I gulp and brace myself; I'll just do what any boyfriend does to make their girlfriend feel comfortable. I slowly move my hand over to her waist and set it there.

"!" She jumps up and her hand, paw, whatever, twitches, struggling to hold the pen. I scoot over closer to her until our legs touch. She jumps again. Am I making her feel even worse? "Are you having...fun with me, Luca?" I asked her. She looked up at me. I'm barely able to look back at her; she's just so cute! "..." She doesn't say anything, but simply nods. I sigh of relief. "Good. I'm real happy being with you too." She hugged me; I hugged her back. "Blaziken...?" "Hm?" She looked up at me with dazed eyes. "Can...can we h-have...have...se-" ***BANG* **

"HEY Y'ALLL!" OH. NO. I know that voice. I know that voice anywhere. "Ken..." I grumbled. The idiot who busted in my room was Ken. He's my older brother and a Blaziken like me. You can only tell us apart because he's a shiny and to avoid confusion with our names, everyone calls him Ken. Obnoxious, loud, hyperactive...lord, he's gonna get on my nerves today.

"Excuse me, but would you mind OPENING the door?! You know, like a normal person?" He cackled and threw his briefcase on my table. "Sup, bro? I ditched school today. They're CRAAAZY if they think I'm sta- oooohh!" He stared down straight at Lucario. He ran over and forced my arm out the way. "..." She cuddled closer to my chest. "Dude, who's the little sexy right here?!"

"My girlfriend, so back off." The way he was staring at her...I didn't like it at all. "Mmmm, I like her! Hey, when y'all get married and have kids, call me Uncle Ken!" "Oh, shut up! Go away already!" I have to get this menace out of my room. "Oh, oops! All this and I didn't even introduce myself! My name's Ken! I'm this squirts older brother. You?"

She wasn't going to speak, so I spoke for her. "Her name's Lucario. Obviously, she doesn't like you. Bye."

He scoffed. "Whatever~! Anyways, you seen the weather out there? It's a freakin' flood out there with all that damn rain!"

The rain...well, after the experience for Lucario, I can't say I hate the rain anymore. "So yeah, that's one of the reasons I REALLY had to leave school. Oh, and, uh, my bad for scaring you." He patted her head. Ken can also be a good guy and I still love him with all my heart, so I let him. "So like, you two have sex yet?" Lucario and I turn completely red at that. "Wh-Wh-What the- Why did you bring that up all of a su-"

"Yep, so y'all did! Having a girlfriend, (sigh) you so lucky. Yet mine, she cheated on me..."

He sighs. Ken...he really did like that girl. If I ever saw her...I don't know what I'd do. "Maaan..." He rested his elbow on my shoulder.

"I want to have sex again...oh! I know! Let's have a threesome!" ...What? Did he really just say that?

"Ken, do you want to die? What in the world makes you think I'd-" "Okay..." Lucario suddenly said out of nowhere. "WHAT?! REALLY?!" We both say, him saying it in excitement while as I cry it in horror. "Ken lost his girlfriend, so...I want to help him be happy again." She...couldn't be serious. Though, she's always been a kind person. Still, this is a bit...Ken looked at me. "Well, I got her say-so. You?" Ken did go through some rough times this week and despite how he's acting, he's very hurt; as a bro, I want to help him.

"...Fine." He perks up and grabs her. "Ah...!" He makes her sit on his lap. "Hoo hoo, the cleavage from my perspective is so hot." He grabs her chest. "Woah, no bra? I bet you were trying to seduce my little brother, weren't you?" "U-Umm, I..." He gave her nipples a pull, making her shriek. "Hee hee, she's a screamer! Okay, now to get to the best part!" He lifted her dress up and threw down her panties. I hesitated. "H-Hold on, wait!" He laughed. "Don't worry! I'll do her anal."

Before I could say more, he throws down his pants and stuff and inserts is inside her. "Hah...!" He held both her legs up with his hands. "She's a tight one, bro. You didn't fuck her here yet?" "Sh...Shut up..." He thrusted into her real hard and fast. .I don't if Lucario's in pleasure or pain. "Hah...hah..." She clenched on to his arms. He bucked his hips up while clenching her dreadlock hair things with his teeth. He looked like he was doing a good job. She looked like she was enjoying it. "..." My body's starting to feel weird. I gripped my pants. "D-Dude. Come on, join in. Don't torture your dick like that." As weird as it would be to join in on this, I zipped down my pants and let my member out. I stood, my face completely redder than it is.

"H-here." I pressed it against her mouth. "Hah.." She took it in and began sucking on it. "Ugh..." I place my hand on her knees and pant. She's very good with this. Feeling all the pleasure build inside me so quickly, I began thrusting my hips to make suck even deeper. "Mmm..." She softly moans and moves her head faster. "D-Dude..." Ken looked up to me. "I-I'm gonna cum soon, bro. Is it okay if it's inside?" I don't know how to answer to that, but then again, if it's anal, then it should be okay. "Y-Yeah, it's alright. Go ahead." With one big thrust, he came inside of her. At the same time, I came inside her mouth. "H-Hngh, nnn..." She didn't resist at all; she really must have liked it.

Lucario went to the bathroom to clean herself. I continued doing my work, still so embarrassed at what just happened. Ken was smirking at me the whole time. "Hee hee. I wonder who she thinks fucks her better. She might even get over you for me." I glared at him. "S-Sorry. Only kidding~." I rolled my eyes and continued writing. "I'm never letting you do that to her again. Get your own girlfriend." He whined. "Don't do that to me~! Ah hah hah, but yeah, you're right: I should get my own." Sheesh, talking to him and thinking about all is this going to distract me! "H-Heh?!" I felt a pair of arms around my neck. "You're so cute when you're shy~!" ***PUNCH* **"Aah ha haaa~." He fell on the floor. "Mocking me, bastard!?"

"H-Hey, but you know what? Had it not been for the rain, this all probably wouldn't had happened. Guess the rain ain't so bad, huh?" Yeah...I guess the rain DID bless him. It happened to me, so it happened to him. I guess the rain is always beneficial to the Fire types. Well, at least my bro's truly happen again. Once again, thanks, rain.

* * *

**An end to a beautiful story. Hope you guys liked it; buy!**


End file.
